


Release Is Just Another Luxury

by RadioactivePaws



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After care, Artist Clarke, Car Sex, Edging, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, I dont know what else to add, Marking, Orgasm Denial, babygirl clarke, daddy lexa, full of sin, its just, just gonna add kinks as i go honestly, like honestly, there will be, this got out of hand and way longer than i planned, this is smut city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have both had stressful weeks as of late so Lexa decides to have some fun while also giving Clarke some frustrating inspiration</p><p>this is DaddyLexa and BabygirlClarke so be aware. Also its just... it's smut. thats it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All We Do Is Drive

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO. it does have g!p Lexa because i basically only write Trans Lexa or Intersex Lexa so there ya go.

_I want to do something fun tonight_

Clarke’s eyes hadn’t left her phone since it had alerted her to the text, Lexa’s simple words sending a pulse through her belly. They’d both been stressed the past few days, not really having much time together, and while Lexa’s work would be winding down, Clarke would still be busy for the next two weeks.

Something fun was going to help her and probably drive her insane.

“Griffin!” Shaking her head, Clarke darted her eyes back up to Octavia. The girl across from her was shaking her head with a soft sigh, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. “Look, I know this is a difficult theme but the gallery is opening in two weeks and you still haven’t told us what you’re going to put out!”

“Ok, ok!” Clarke threw up her hands in mock surrender, smirking at the eyeroll she got in return. “Look, Octavia, you and Monty set the theme as restraint. I’m an intense artist, I don’t do restraint well!”

Octavia groaned and leaned back in her chair, “Fine, take your time, but remember you promised me six pieces and so far you’ve only told me about two.”

“I’m working on it, you’ll have your pieces.” Shrugging her shoulders, Clarke slid out of her seat. “I can see Anya coming which is my sign that she’s coming to see you and that Lexa is going to be heading home.” Leaning into a hug, Clarke squeezed Octavia to reassure her before she left with a quick nod towards Anya.

The walk to Lexa’s office seemed longer than usual, the stress of Octavia’s talk getting to her the further away from the coffee shop she got. This whole theme had her questioning her work, wondering if it was too much or too little. Even Lexa was trying to help her with ideas but mostly, Lexa was trying to help her relax while Clarke tried to help her relax from her latest business dealings as well.

A hand on her shoulder jolted Clarke out of her musings, a shock of slight fear jolting through her before she recognized the concerned green eyes looking into her own.

“Clarke?” The soft uttering of her name had Clarke’s shoulders relaxing into Lexa’s touch, her body moving to snuggle into her side before she could even process what she was doing. “Are you alright? You were pacing in front of the doors for the past ten minutes.”

That was a bit of startling news, Clarke had to blink hard to realize that she had been pacing for a while. Her legs felt a little tense and sore.

“I’m fine. Octavia just has me stressed out about this gallery.” Clarke watched Lexa’s face soften slightly as she nodded. Arms circled her middle in a tight hug as Lexa leaned down to press a kiss to Clarke’s lips, effectively wiping away all coherent thought she had. The light brush of Lexa’s tongue and teeth against her bottom lip as she nipped her before pulling away had shivers running down Clarke’s spine.

“Don’t you fret, baby girl.” Lexa’s voice was low in her ears, husky and full of promise. “I’m going to take good care of you until the opening. Maybe I can inspire you.”

The moan that slipped from Clarke’s lips was soft and muted as she pressed her lips tightly together, her legs following the same pattern. “Yes, daddy.” A low pleased growl pressed into her as Lexa led her gently but quickly to the car.

Before Clarke could fully recover from the heat pulsing suddenly between her thighs, Lexa had settled her into the passenger seat and was speeding off towards their home outside of town. Moving in with Lexa had been a change, living more outside of the city, but now she was thankful for it as Lexa quickly pulled onto the back roads instead of the highway.

Clarke allowed her hand to travel along with her eyes, teasingly running along Lexa’s thigh while her nails occasionally dug in just enough to draw a whimper from Lexa’s throat. The slow crawl of her fingers was near torture as she unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper on Lexa’s slacks, Clarke’s eyes darkening as she watched the slow bob of Lexa’s throat when she swallowed thick and rough at the first brush of Clarke’s fingers against her erection through her briefs.

“Clarke..” There was a light warning in Lexa’s voice, her eyes cutting over to the ever darkening eyes that were locked onto her own, Clarke’s tongue sliding out to swipe across her bottom lip. It was dangerous but Lexa knew the roads, knew that they would be far out enough that she could handle it. “Baby girl,” Sliding one of her hands into Clarke’s hair, Lexa, smirked when she whimpered as Lexa pushed her head down just slightly. “Suck my dick.”

Working quickly, Clarke moaned as she pulled Lexa’s length free through the opening of her bottoms. Ducking her head down, Clarke smirked when Lexa’s hand tightened in her hair as her tongue swirled around the head of her dick. She felt the slight twitch in her hand as she wrapped it around the base, her own need sending a hot spike through her at the taste of Lexa on her tongue.

Lexa’s eyes were moving quickly back and forth between the road and the sight of Clarke slowly bobbing her head along the length of her. A low groan escaped her chest when Clarke pulled back enough to lick a hot stripe from bottom to tip. “Fuck, baby girl.” Her breath hitched in her chest when she saw Clarke’s hand disappear beneath the waist of her pants, coming back glistening in the departing sunlight around them.

Clarke took to suckling the tip of Lexa’s needy dick, the hand coated with her own juices wrapping around the length of her as she jerked her off. There was a low growl and then the car was swerving off the road, pulling off to the side so Lexa could shut it off completely. Leaning back in her seat, Lexa thrust her hips up slightly towards Clarke’s warm mouth, the sight of her lips wrapping around her head once again sent a shiver through her.

As gently as she could, Lexa tugged Clarke’s hair to pull her off, a smirk slipping onto her lips at the slightly disappointed look that crossed Clarke’s face. Tapping her thighs, Lexa quirked her brow and tilted her head towards Clarke.

“Come over here, baby girl.” Clarke swallowed hard at the harsh growl in Lexa’s voice. Squirming over to Lexa’s side, she straddled those welcoming hips. Rutting her hips up slightly, Lexa groaned as she felt Clarke’s heat through the thin material of her yoga pants. The feel of Lexa’s hard length pressing up into her dripping pussy had Clarke’s head falling forward to rest on her shoulder, her hands gripping Lexa’s sides, her jacket bunching between her fingers.

“Fuck me, daddy.” The needy whimper left Clarke’s mouth before she could even think about the words, her hips rolling down to meet Lexa’s. Gentle hands tugged at the waist of her pants and Clarke shifted and squirmed until Lexa could pull them down just enough to cup one of those hands around her center.

“Damn, you’re so wet and ready for me aren’t you?” Lexa posed the question as her fingers slid through the slick need that was already pooling in her palm, the heel of her hand rubbing against Clarke’s clit hard enough to get her hips to jerk forward.

“Yes, yes yes, Daddy please, just fuck me!” The tail end of her words trailed off into a squeal as Lexa suddenly thrust two fingers deep into her. Her pace was slow, teasing, and Clarke did everything she could to rock and thrust into her hand. Lexa was enthralled with the way she moved, the feel of her fingertips digging into her sides as Clarke tried to ride her hand faster in the small space they had. “Please, Lexa, please fuck please Daddy..” Clarke’s words were turning into soft whimpers and moans, eyes glazed over and half lidded.

Lexa slowly removed her fingers, her free hand gripping Clarke’s hip to try to still her as she tried to chase after her. She didn’t have to wait long as Lexa quickly replaced her fingers with her throbbing dick, sliding into Clarke deep and easy. The cry that escaped Clarke’s throat at the sudden feeling of being so filled had her eyes closing tight, her body trembling as her hips jerked and rolled down against Lexa’s.

The feeling of Clarke’s tight wet heat around her had Lexa trembling, her hips jerking in time with Clarke’s sloppy thrusts as she rode her as hard as she could with her back pressed into the wheel. She could feel the flutter of her muscles, the clenching against her dick letting her know Clarke was close. Lexa’s own orgasm was rapidly approaching as she leaned her head forward to capture Clarke’s lips in a kiss.  
Lexa’s teeth gripped Clarke’s bottom lip as her hand slid down her stomach, a deep groan rumbling in her chest as she felt the muscles twitching against her, until she could rub tight circles around Clarke’s clit. Releasing her lip, she pressed a soft kiss to it and watched a Clarke’s mouth dropped open, her breathy moans puffing against Lexa’s trembling lips.

“Cum for me, baby.” Lexa’s voice was strained as she thrust her hips once more up into Clarke before she let go, moaning low as her release seemed to spark Clarke’s as well. The feeling of her walls tightening against her, pulling her in deeper as she came inside of her had Lexa’s head falling forward to kiss and bite along Clarke’s neck as her hands gripped her hips tightly.

Clarke’s orgasm hit her hard, intensifying as she felt Lexa release inside of her. As her eyes clenched tightly closed, Clarke let loose a keening moan that seemed to echo around her in the car. Her hips jerked as her body trembled, small shocks travelling along her spine at the nips against her skin. Clarke’s breathing was harsh and stuttering in her chest as she slumped forward into Lexa’s arms.

Soft kisses trailed up along Clarke’s neck to her ear, Lexa’s pleased hum tickling her skin as she nuzzled there for a moment. “Can I drive us home now, baby girl? I have more plans for you tonight.” The responding whimper and nod from Clarke was all Lexa needed to help her back into her seat before she peeled back onto the road, her exposed dick and soaked slacks holding Clarke’s gaze as she sped towards their house.


	2. Learning Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa explains the game to Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS is the actual prompt I was sent and here we are: edging.

The trip home seemed to take hours, the seconds feeling like minutes as Clarke watched Lexa drive. When they finally arrived, Lexa had simply pulled her pants up as she walked around the car to gather Clarke into her arms, carrying her bridal style through their front door.

Clarke’s legs were wobbly when Lexa set her down gently in the bedroom. Soft hands and worried eyes looked her over, steadying her with a sturdy touch to her shoulders. A smile quirked up the corners of her mouth as she leaned up to press a kiss to Lexa’s lips, a happy hum vibrating through to her as Clarke slid her hands around Lexa’s hips.

Lexa’s hands slid slowly down Clarke’s arms, easily sliding their hands together when she reached them. Smiling into the kiss, Lexa simply led Clarke backwards to the bathroom, pulling back from her lips once she was past the door. Lifting Clarke up, Lexa set her on the counter before she went to work in the bathroom.

As she let the bath fill with warm water, Lexa dimmed the lights and then moved to undress. Clarke’s eyes watched her every moves, her teeth snagging her bottom lip when she watched the stained slacks get tossed onto the floor. Once Lexa was naked and the water turned off, she did the same to Clarke, never making her get off of her perch on the sink.

“Let me take care of you.” Lexa’s voice was soft, a whisper in the quiet air around them. It was a different fee than in the car, still charged and intense but Lexa’s touch was soft and slow. Her lips pressed gentle kisses down Clarke’s neck to her chest, her tongue drawing a line along her breasts before swirling around her nipple. Teeth grazing her skin as Lexa kept drawing circles with her tongue drew a low moan from Clarke’s throat.

Her hand came up to tangle in Lexa’s hair, gently pressing down when she felt her chuckle against her chest. Lexa slowly moved, trailing nips and kisses along Clarke’s stomach before moving to follow the crease of her hip. Her teeth trailed down along the line, ending in a bite to Clarke’s thigh that was harder than the rest. Bucking up into the slight pain, Clarke had a hard time staying upright on the counter as Lexa soothed her already bruising skin with a kiss.

Lexa’s kisses travelled even slower along Clarke’s thighs, avoiding where she was really needed. She blew cool air across Clarke’s slick center, smirking when it brought a twitch and a whine from the blonde. Gently, Lexa trailed her tongue in teasing circles around Clarke’s clit as her fingers just barely brushed her entrance. 

“Lexa.. Please.” Clarke couldn’t take the teasing. She knew what Lexa was doing, drawing it out and making her crazy. There was an inkling of dread and excitement at the thought of Lexa taking the prompt for her art seriously. Lexa had ordered her to not touch herself for days before and Clarke wondered if that was what she meant by inspiring her. “Please, daddy, please.”

The pleas for more were rewarded, Lexa’s lips wrapping around her clit as her tongue swirled more firmly around it. Two fingers were thrust slowly inside of her, picking up an easy pace as Lexa curled them with each removal. Clarke’s hips were slowly rolling down to meet each of Lexa’s movements, her thighs trembling with the weight of her need. 

Lexa’s tongue was everywhere, teasingly leaving her clit to lap up any wetness coating the inside of Clarke’s thighs even as her fingers never stopped their slow thrusts. She watched as Clarke’s body tensed, already heightened from her previous orgasm, and her fingers slowed to a stop. The whine that she received in return quirked up her lips into a smile. Moving to stand back up, Lexa gently helped Clarke off of the counter as she pressed kisses to her face.

“Come on, baby girl. The water will get cold.” Clarke’s eyes were dazed as she followed Lexa into the tub, allowing her body to be helped in until she was submerged in the warm water. Her body relaxed back into Lexa’s chest when she sat behind her, strong arms wrapping around her middle as Lexa simply pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I love you.” The confession was soft and full of affection and Clarke melted back into Lexa when she heard it, turning her head to press her lips to the slope of Lexa’s neck. 

“I love you too, Lex.” Clarke’s voice was still heavy with the heat buzzing in her veins though her body was fully relaxed back into Lexa’s hold.

“I want to play a game. I think it will help with your artwork inspiration in the next two weeks.” Lexa’s voice had a slightly nervous tint to it and it had Clarke peeking up at her to see her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “As always, if you want to end it for any reason, you just have to tell me but I want to try what we did before with the waiting.”

Clarke had to smile at the slight stumble Lexa did over her words. No matter what they did in the bedroom, no matter how many times Clarke called her daddy, Lexa could rarely talk about their sex life without stumbling over herself when she wasn’t in her dominant headspace.

“Okay.” The word was soft but it had Lexa relaxing slightly. Clarke trusted her completely, she knew Lexa wouldn’t do anything to cause her distress, and if Lexa thought this would help her then Clarke would at least try it. There was a shift in the body behind her and a soft yelp left her when she felt Lexa’s cock settle between her thighs. The soft rutting of her hips coupled with the low chuckle that breezed across her shoulder left Clarke a trembling mess within moments.

“I’m going to bring you to the cusp of release.” Lexa’s voice was smooth as silk, wrapping around Clarke as she continued to slowly rock her hips up into her, the tip of her hardening length brushing her clit with each forward press. “You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you. No matter how close you get, even if your body is screaming for a release just out of your reach, you will not cum until I allow it. Do you understand, baby girl?”

Soft panting breaths were slipping quickly past Clarke’s lips, her body feeling like a fire out of control as her hands gripped Lexa’s thighs. Swallowing thick past the sudden moan bubbling up in her throat, Clarke nodded her head. “Yes, daddy, I understand.”

Lexa’s hips kept up their slow and steady rhythm as she moved to grab the body wash next to them. A smirk was etched onto her lips the entire time she washed Clarke’s body, her fingers lingering on her heated pussy and her breasts, tweaking her nipples with each brush past them. 

By the end of the bath, Lexa is concealing a tremor running through her body at every movement of her cock while Clarke is a trembling squirmy mess in her lap. Slowly getting out of the bath, Lexa can’t help but smile at the whining blonde staring up at her, blue eyes blown out with want and a need that Clarke can’t conceal.

Ignoring her raging hardon, Lexa grabbed a towel and helped Clarke out of the bath, slowly and softly drying her off before leading her back to the bedroom. Clarke’s legs weren’t wanting to function as she wobbled her way to the bed, watching Lexa intently as she sat down and moved to the center of the bed. Lexa slowly followed after her, crawling up the bed while pressing kisses along the length of Clarke’s legs.

Tracing her tongue along the bite now darkened against Clarke’s skin, Lexa settled between her legs and immediately pressed two fingers to her dripping entrance. The buck of Clarke’s hips pressed her inside slightly but Lexa simply hummed up at her to quiet before her tongue went to work against her clit. She wrote I love you’s and nonsense words until she felt Clarke tensing, the slow removal of her lips and tongue gaining a groan from the body beneath her.

“Lexa please.” The slight clicking of a tongue is enough to get Clarke to bite her lip, this is the game and she’ll be damned if she’s going to lose. “I’m sorry, daddy, I’ll behave.” That gets her a nip of approval to her hip followed by a soft kiss to the slightly stinging skin.

Once Clarke’s breathing slowed enough, Lexa slowly thrust her fingers into her needy heat, those warm wet walls clutching her as soon as she was deep and settled. Lexa pressed soothing kisses to Clarke’s quivering stomach as she thrust a steady rhythm, her thumb moving to press ever so slightly against her clit with each movement.

The build up this time is slower, Clarke’s hips rolling down to meet Lexa’s every thrust with a hiss through her teeth. Her body is tense and loose all at once, muscles twitching with each slight touch of Lexa’s lips. Every movement of Lexa’s fingers, the curl of them and the feel of her teeth sliding down the plane of her stomach is enough to drive Clarke mad. Everything is getting tight and hot, the fight to keep from cumming getting harder with each deep thrust.

Clarke’s skin is cold when Lexa moves, a whimper escaping her as her hips lift to try to chase those fingers that were just so deep inside of her. Lexa’s hovering over her in the next moment, smiling down at the dazed expression on Clarke’s face.  
“Don’t move, baby girl.” Lexa’s voice is commanding even as it’s affectionate, her eyes staying locked with Clarke’s half lidded ones until she gets a nod. Lowering her body down, Lexa situated herself so her painfully hard cock was rubbing against Clarke’s drenched pussy. Her hips jerked at the first contact, a growl slipping from her lips when Clarke whimpered but kept her body as still as she could.

“Good girl.” Lexa purred the praise into her ear before she moved to press a kiss to the rapid pulse in Clarke’s neck. Her hips thrust forward slowly, a tremor running through her when she realized just how close she was to her own orgasm. Smirking against Clarke’s skin, Lexa thrust her hips a little harder and hummed at the moan and the slight twitch of Clarke’s hips back to her own. “You’re doing so good, baby girl. I’m going to cum but you’re not allowed to. Not yet.”

A soft whine is the only response, Clarke’s eyes clenching shut as she fights the rising pleasure in her belly at Lexa’s words. Lexa watches her tense, watches the way her chest is heaving slightly with her panted breaths. “Your art is supposed to exhibit restraint.” Lexa thrust her hips hard at the word, pressing down into the warmth beneath her. Clarke squeaked at the sudden intense pressure against her clit, clenching her teeth when the touch moved once again. “So you’re not going to be allowed to cum or touch yourself until you’ve finished all of your work.”

That had Clarke’s eyes flying open, the length of time finally registering in her mind. “T-two weeks?” A bite to her neck was her response, quick and harsh, and Clarke yelped slightly as she got the meaning. “Yes, daddy, I won’t.. I won’t cum or t-touch myself until you say I can.”

Even with her body nearly vibrating with the need to cum, to release, Clarke knows this will be worth it. In the end she’ll be rewarded with what will probably be the best orgasm of her life. Lexa’s pride at her answer flares in the look she gives Clarke, her lips pulling into a smile.

“Good girl. Now, as your first test, you’re going to let me cum and if you cum without my say so, I’ll extend the game as punishment. Another week. Do you understand?”

Swallowing thick at the thought of three weeks without any release, Clarke simply nodded, biting her lip as Lexa’s gaze hardened for a moment. “I understand, daddy.”

The words seemed to release Lexa as she ducked her head back down to kiss and nip Clarke’s neck, her hips starting a rough rhythm as she continued to rut against Clarke’s heat. Clarke’s hands gripped the bed, tightening every time she felt Lexa’s erection press against her clit.

Lexa wasn’t going to last much longer, her thrusts losing any type of rhythm as her teeth sunk into Clarke’s neck, the bite drawing out a slightly pained moan from the blonde. The mark would be deep and harsh, likely to last most of their game if Lexa could make it dark enough. The thought of Clarke wearing her mark for days, maybe weeks, as a reminder that she couldn’t find her own release had Lexa’s jaw tightening as her hips pressed down even more into Clarke’s dripping heat.

The bite and every press of Lexa’s cock against her clit, the way she skimmed her entrance with each thrust, had Clarke praying to everything she could that her body would listen to her and not cum. Her skin was slick with their combined sweat, muscles trembling and her head having fallen to the side to allow Lexa the expanse of her skin.

It’s moments later when Lexa lets out a low growl, her hips stuttering before finally stilling against Clarke, warm jets of her cum splattering against her stomach. The feel of Lexa’s release, sticky across her skin, drew out a whimper from Clarke, one that continued when those teeth finally released their hold on her throat.

Clarke nearly lost it when Lexa simply swiped her finger through the mess she had made and held it up to Clarke’s lips, her growl returning when Clarke licked her clean.

Once their bodies relaxed enough, Lexa slid off the bed and padded off to the bathroom only to return moments later wearing a clean pair of sweatpants and a tank top with a warm washcloth and things for Clarke’s neck. She carefully wiped Clarke’s stomach clean then moved down to her glistening pussy, her hands moving as gently as they could as she tried to clean her off without too much torture. 

Once the returning pressure to her center had left, Clarke watched with affectionate eyes as Lexa washed the mark on her neck with the softest touch she’d ever felt. Lexa’s brows knitted together slightly when she realized she’d drawn a small amount of blood. Keeping to her work, Lexa didn’t stop until Clarke’s skin was clean and the bite was disinfected and covered for the time being.

“Lex.” Clarke’s voice was charged even as she sleepily watched as Lexa slid off the bed and found her something comfortable to sleep in. Boxers were pulled over her hips so nothing touched her need too closely and Lexa simply smiled at her as she helped her sit up so she could pull an oversized shirt over her head. Clarke’s gaze softened, her body easily curling into Lexa’s side when she settled onto the bed next to her. “Love you.” The words were garbled with a yawn, Clarke’s body giving into the exhaustion of her control.

Lexa beamed down at the tired girl against her side, leaning down to press a kiss to her hair. “I love you too, Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this one was a little longer and there's still 1-2 more chapters to go 
> 
> hope ya like it
> 
> i'm taking prompts on my tumblr: werewolfxena


	3. The Build Up Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is starting to wonder if she's going to lose her mind during those two weeks, Lexa is just doing her best to keep up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO finally chapter 3!! the next chapter will be the last chapter in this fic so!! almost there!!!

It takes twenty-four hours for Clarke to start feeling the frustration in every moment of her day. The first day seemed easy, Lexa was busy and she spent most of the day trying to get ideas for her paintings. By the time Lexa got home, she just wanted to sleep so Clarke was able to deal without any extra teasing.

Then she woke up on day two with Lexa lying nearly on top of her with her hips rocking slightly into her while she twitched and moaned. A quick glance at her face showed Lexa was still asleep, her body reacting boldly to what appeared to be a very vivid sex dream.

Clarke immediately felt her body heat and her hips jumped slightly when she felt Lexa’s cock, hard and needy, brush more urgently against her thigh. Groaning low in her throat, Clarke pushed and nudged until Lexa was on her back, sleepy eyes peeking open in confusion. Clarke simply smirked, her hands quickly pulling Lexa’s sweat pants down as she ducked her head to swirl her tongue around the tip of Lexa’s dick, her lips taking the head into her mouth a moment later.

Lexa’s hips jumped as a whimper hit the air, her hands clutching the sheets at the sudden intense stimulation to her length. “Fuck, Clarke.” Her voice was strained, head falling back against the pillows when Clarke hummed and sucked, hard.

Then the warmth was gone, replaced by a sleepy whine from Lexa. Clarke just chuckled as she climbed up her body, pressing kisses as she went until she was hovering over her. Lexa’s whine melted into an affectionate smile, her eyes bright and happy to see Clarke even in her morning horny haze. The sudden sensation of Clarke rolling her hips down onto her dick, however, had that smile turning into a dropped jaw and her eyes clenching shut at the sparks of pleasure that shot up her spine.

“Good morning, Lex.” Clarke had to smirk at the way Lexa’s throat bobbed in a hard swallow when she rolled her hips again, her teeth moving to nip along the length of her neck. “Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?”

Lexa was having a hard time focusing, the slow steady grind of Clarke’s hips against her straining cock was driving her crazy. “I.. We were on the beach, mm, and fuck.” A harder thrust from Clarke had her hands moving up to grip her thighs, her fingers digging in a little with each thrust and roll. “You were riding me.. In the sand, it was, mm, it as dangerous. Someone could have come but we didn’t care, fuck!” The information seemed to spur Clarke on, those nips getting harder while her hips stuttered and shifted to press more fully down onto Lexa.

“Fuck.. Daddy..” The whisper had a growl slipping from Lexa’s lips, fully awake now as she gently pulled Clarke’s head from her throat to pull her into a harsh kiss. Their teeth hit, breaths shaky as they panted into it, but Lexa was lost in the press of Clarke’s lips.

“I want you to ride me, baby girl.” The command had Clarke moaning, her hips lifting to allow Lexa’s hands to slide her shorts down. She sat up to toss off her shirt and kick off her shorts completely before she settled back down on Lexa, gasping when she felt Lexa’s cock rub against her dripping pussy without the barrier of her clothing. Rolling her hips a few more times, Clarke smiled innocently at the growl and glare Lexa shot her.

“Ride me, baby girl.” The harsh tone to the words brought out a whimper from Clarke, her hand slipping down to grip the base of Lexa’s cock to keep her steady a moment before she slid down to sheathe her fully inside her needy walls. “Remember, only I get to cum here, baby.” The memory of their game brought another whine from Clarke, her hips rolling impatiently against Lexa’s.

Clarke started slow, trying to keep a hold on her own rising need as she rode Lexa, her hands gripping at the sheets as Lexa’s hold on her thighs tightened. When the pace wasn’t up to Lexa’s needs, her hips lifted harder, pressing deeper into Clarke. The resulting moan and momentary halt in Clarke’s movements sent a thrill of pleasure through Lexa.

Lexa wasn’t going to last very long, the dream and the teasing in the early morning light were more than enough to get her to the edge. Grunting at the sudden increase in speed from Clarke’s thrusts, Lexa leaned up to pull her into a kiss. She could practically taste the need on Clarke’s tongue, a smirk forming on her lips as she pulled back just enough to lean down and press a kiss to the bandage still adorning her neck. 

Burying her head there, Lexa shivered as she bucked her hips up to settle her cock completely inside of Clarke as she came, a low moan surfacing when she felt Clarke’s hands clawing at her back as she fought off her own orgasm. When her body settled and Clarke had released her hold, Lexa leaned back and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“You did good, baby girl. So good.” Her hands smoothed along Clarke’s back, trying to help her calm down. Clarke’s hips were still twitching, trying to get more from the member still inside her, and her breathing was heavy as she snuggled into Lexa’s hold. Her body felt over stimulated even without cumming, the gentle hands on her back and kisses to her head were her only anchor for the moment.

When Clarke’s shivers died down, Lexa gently helped her to the bed, another small bout of tremors hitting her body when she pulled out. Clarke felt too cold without Lexa’s body pressed to hers, the realization bringing another soft whine from her lips when Lexa didn’t immediately return to bed.

“Shh, I’ve got you baby girl.” Lexa’s hands trace along the line of Clarke’s spine as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She’d changed her sweatpants and brought new clothes for Clarke as well. “I don’t have to go into work for a little while so I can take care of you.” Lexa was happy Clarke was laying with her head buried in the pillows, she didn’t want her to see the smug smirk firmly settled on her lips.

The next few hours were a pattern that lasted the next few days. Lexa would leave for work and Clarke would paint her frustrations out onto a canvas. When she couldn’t get the paint to work the way she wanted, Clarke would take her frustration out on Lexa. It was win-win for Lexa, she either got to see new art from Clarke and the way she lit up when she was painting or she got to get a blowjob or whatever Clarke wanted when she got home.

On day six, Clarke woke up feeling on edge. It was worse than the second day, her body already hot the moment she opened her eyes. She tried to remember the dream that was fading from her mind quickly but all she could recall was the feel of Lexa’s cock sliding deep inside of her.

Clarke’s whimpering woke Lexa slowly. Blinking against the light in the room, Lexa groaned when she saw the time. It was her day off and she was awake at 7 in the morning. Shaking the sleep from her head, Lexa’s mouth went dry when she noticed the reason she had woken up.

The sight of Clarke’s hips rolling against the mattress, her hands gripping the sheets as she pressed her forehead down into the pillow. A sheen of sweat shone on her bare arms, Clarke’s eyes clenched closed as a constant stream of whimpers slid from her lips. Lexa watched with wide eyes, her jaw dropping slightly as her cock hardened under the blankets. A whine that sounded more distressed than pleasured shook her out of it and Lexa carefully ran a hand through Clarke’s hair as the other tried to calm her hips.

“Baby girl, shh, it’s okay. Come here, shh.” Gently, Lexa moved Clarke to her lap, hugging her arms around her when Clarke nuzzled into her neck. Rubbing Clarke’s back, Lexa hummed songs in her ear to get her to relax against her. “You’re doing so well with our game, baby, you’re almost there.”

Lexa’s soft voice in her ear helped Clarke melt into her body, the heat thrumming through her veins being calmed for a few moments. “Lexa..” Clarke’s voice was raspy, filled to the brim with want as she glanced up at her. Flexing her hands against Lexa’s sides, she pulled her in even closer when Lexa kissed the top of her head. “Daddy.. Please..”

The plea hit Lexa and she chuckled softly, sliding her hands up to cup Clarke’s cheeks so she could tilt her head up. “If I help you, baby, you still can’t cum. It’ll make it worse.” Waiting for the nod from Clarke, Lexa leaned in for a deep kiss, letting her fingers tangle into blonde hair. Her lips moved to press to Clarke’s neck, gently kissing the till dark mark before dragging her teeth across it softly, smirking at the jump of Clarke’s hips.

Flipping them over, Lexa hovered over Clarke, pressing soothing kisses down her neck and chest as her hands massaged her thighs. “Let me take care of you, baby. Remember, I’m going to stop before you cum.” Leaning back up, Lexa looked seriously into Clarke’s eyes. “If you want to stop the game and cum, if it’s getting to be too much, just say the word. Remember what to say?”

Clarke was panting slightly, her eyes hazy as she nodded up at Lexa, her worry spreading like a warm blanket in her chest. “Red light if I need to stop completely. Yellow light if I need a break.” Lexa’s eye lit up with pride at those words and she pressed a sweet kiss to Clarke’s lips before she slid back down to settle between her legs.

Lexa’s tongue was hot and smooth as she licked the fading mark on Clarke’s thigh, her teeth sinking into the flesh once again as two of her fingers teased her dripping entrance. Clarke rolled her hips down to meet Lexa’s touch with a whimper, her fingers sliding into Lexa’s hair. 

Pressing kisses along the line of Clarke’s hip, Lexa finally moved her head down to swirl circles around her clit with her tongue, her fingers gently thrusting deep inside her center. Clarke’s answering moan had Lexa’s own hips rutting down into the bed, her cock throbbing with need at the taste of the girl below her.

Going back and forth between slow and fast strokes with her fingers and tight to wider circles with her tongue, Lexa could feel Clarke’s body trembling uncontrollably below her hands within minutes. Just as she sucked her clit between her lips gently, she stilled her hand when Clarke’s grip in her hair tightened almost painfully in her hair. Glancing up, Lexa waited for Clarke to catch her breath. 

“Y-Yellow, I can’t take anymore. Please, Lex.” Lexa immediately moved off of Clarke and cleaned herself off on the sheets before carefully climbing up to lay next to her. Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. 

“Breathe, baby, just try to relax.” When Clarke turned into Lexa’s arms, she smiled softly and pulled her in closer. When Clarke whispered that they should shower together so she could help Lexa with her own problem, her hand moving to wrap around the base of her dick, Lexa smirked and carefully led her overstimulated girlfriend to the bathroom.

The next few days were a little easier for Clarke as Lexa took to only teasing her in the confines of the shower, easing her back down to relaxation with the water and turning washing her hair into soft head massages.

When the end of the two weeks finally came, Clarke was proudly displaying eight new pieces in the gallery, two more than promised. Octavia was pleased with the work, Monty was praising her over text still, and Lexa wore the pride she felt obviously on her sleeve.

“You’ll be at the opening tonight, right?” Clarke watched Lexa getting ready to leave for work, her body buzzing with the knowledge that her art could be sold that night as well as the fact that she would be able to finally cum that night.

Lexa’s eyes flashed playfully as she smirked at Clarke, her gaze turning almost predatory as she walked over to kiss Clarke breathless. “I’ll be there. I’ve for plans for you tonight, some of them involving that one room in the back of the gallery.”

Clarke couldn’t contain her shivers when Lexa pulled away, her mind already wandering to the room in question, a place for the artists to escape the crowds for a few moments. Swallowing thick, Clarke watched Lexa leave, her thighs clenching together for a moment before she went to get ready for that evening, different possibilities for that evening running wildly through her head.


	4. Hit The High Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK ITS DONE
> 
> this chapter took me way too long but itS DONE   
> i might add more to this verse in other one shots if you guys would like, just let me know

Time was moving too slow for Clarke’s liking. By the time lunch rolled around, all Clarke could think about was getting a call from Lexa to talk about the gallery opening. Instead, right on time, a knock rang out against their door.

Clarke’s excitement dwindled a little when she opened the door to find Lincoln there instead of Lexa surprising her for lunch. Her smile grew larger once again when Lincoln simply moved in to grab her up, leaning back to pull her into a full bear hug that had Clarke laughing loudly.

“Hey, Lincoln.” Once he set her down, Clarke simply shook her head at him when he smiled a little sheepishly at his own version of hello. “Not that I’m not happy to see you but.. what are you doing here?”

“Oh, right!” Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled a box from his back pocket. “Lexa’s stuck in a meeting right now. She had to take a conference call through lunch to be able to make it to the opening tonight since she’s not working tomorrow.” Shrugging slightly, he simply handed the box over. “I went in to take them their usual coffee and stuff from the shop and Lexa asked me to bring you this since she couldn’t make it home.”

That bit of information had Clarke chuckling as she took the gift. Lincoln was an old friend of Lexa’s and he owned the coffee and pastry cafe just down the street from the office. Meaning Lincoln had to drive all the way out to their home just to give her this.

“I’m sorry she made you come all the way out here.” Clarke smiled at the eyeroll she received as Lincoln pulled her into a second hug. “God you’re huggy today, geez.”

Lincoln smirked at the teasing tone and shrugged. “I’m just proud of you, ya know. Octavia’s been raving about the stuff you sent in since it got there. Which, I will be at the opening tonight so you can score some fresh coffee.”

When Lincoln left a few moments later after another hug, Clarke had to wonder what Lexa had sent to her when the tag on the box read:

Lincoln. Don’t open this, it’s just for Clarke. Seriously. Don’t touch it.

Chuckling at the warning, Clarke pulled off the top of the box and nearly swallowed her tongue. Sitting in the bottom were a pair of black panties and a note. Taking the note out, she scanned it quickly, feeling her throat go dry with the implications of it.

Clarke.. I want you to wear these tonight for our little game. If it’s too much, text me yellow but if I don’t hear from you, I’ll expect you to be wearing them, baby girl.

Swallowing thick, Clarke tried to focus on if she would be able to survive a night of this kind of teasing. Clutching the box in her hand, Clarke made her decision as she went back into the bedroom to change.

The next few hours moved even slower, the gallery seeming like a relief when the doors finally opened that evening. Octavia has pounced as soon as she walked in the room and Clarke was being dragged along to meet some potential buyers already. She was in the middle of speaking to a very uninteresting pushy guy who seemed more interested in getting in her pants than actually buying anything from her when she felt an arm slip around her hip. Smirking at the possible customer, Clarke nodded to him as he left before turning into Lexa’s arms.

“Thank you for that. He was beginning to get on my nerves.” She felt Lexa’s body shake with a slight laugh as she leaned in to press a kiss to Clarke’s temple.

“You did look a little trapped.” Lexa’s eyes were bright in the gallery lights, affection and pride showing through easily as she looked at Clarke and then at her work. “I do hope he’s smart enough to bid for your pieces, however, or else he’ll lose the chance. Everything you’ve put up is magnificent.”

Clarke felt a warmth in her chest at the praise, a soft blush hitting her cheeks while she smiled up at Lexa. “I think this is going to be one of the best openings we’ve done. Octavia hasn’t stopped smiling since she got here and Lincoln’s having trouble keeping up with her high energy.” She chuckled when she spotted the pair still running around from person to person, thanking them for coming.

Lexa hummed and moved back to watch as well, keeping one arm around Clarke’s waist as the other slipped into her pocket. “Anya should be here shortly to help him with that.” Smirking, Lexa glanced at Clarke as she pressed a button on the remote in her pocket, her smirk turning to a wolfish grin when she felt her body jerk slightly at the sudden vibration. “So you did wear them. Good girl.”

The sudden soft vibration against her center was a jolt that Clarke thought she was better prepared for. The decision to wear Lexa’s teasing gift was no wavering slightly with each passing second of constant stimulation.

“That’s the lowest setting. I’ll let you get used to that for a while before we really start to play.” Lexa’s gaze was predatory, her fingers rubbing circles on Clarke’s hip before she squeezed and moved away. “I’ll be browsing so you can talk to the buyers waiting for you.” Catching Clarke’s gaze, Lexa’s eyes softened for a moment. “Tell me immediately if you need a break. We can leave whenever you want to as well, I’m sure Octavia can handle most of the evening without you here.”

Once Clarke nodded, Lexa gracefully wandered off to speak with Lincoln, leaving Clarke to attempt to function with the sparks constantly travelling through her body. Pushing down her growing arousal, Clarke tried to focus instead on speaking to the people surrounding her art.

She was in the middle of listening to another artists ideas of expanding on one of her favorites paintings in the gallery when a sudden yelp left her throat. After apologizing and claiming she’d had a muscle spasm, Clarke unsteadily walked over to the corner and shot a look towards Lexa who was watching her with dark eyes.

The vibrations had suddenly increased in speed and had started to come in a wave pattern. Clarke tried to walk casually but each step pressed the vibrator in her panties more against her clit causing her to stumble a little every few steps. As she grabbed a glass of champagne, she idly wondered if anyone thought she was already drunk. The look Octavia was giving her had her guessing yes.

Taking a few deep breaths, Clarke tried to push on as Lexa fluctuated the speed of the vibrations pressed against her. She could feel the uncomfortable wetness seeping into the material of the panties, her stance shifting every so often to try to situate the vibrator so it wasn’t so tight against her dripping pussy.

Most of her movements did the opposite.

An hour into the event, Clarke was starting to look a little intense. Her eyes were shifting over everything happening around her as she tried to find something to focus on, anything to focus on other than the fucking vibrations driving her up the wall.

Lexa was amused. She was watching Clarke intently, her eyes locking on the way her hands shook just slightly as she spoke to some of the other artists. How Clarke’s steps were stilted and a little too heavy, her hips jerking every few steps. Lexa knew most people wouldn’t notice the way Clarke was falling apart but her gaze was fixed on Clarke, watching every hitched breath and stuttered word.

Licking her lips, Lexa excused herself from her current conversation, instead moving to stand by Clarke’s side once again. Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to her ear and smirked at the tremor it received. “How about we take a little break in the back room, baby girl?”

The soft whisper of Lexa’s voice in her ear nearly brought a moan out of Clarke, her teeth clenching against the noise building in her chest. Instead of answering, she simply grabbed Lexa’s hand and dragged her out of the crowd, letting out a deep breath when she realized they were alone as soon as they got to the break room. Her eyes trained on the couch against the back wall but Lexa seemed to have other plans as she pulled Clarke into her, flipping them around so Clarke’s chest was pressed to the wall with Lexa molded to her back.

Feeling the press of Lexa’s cock, hard and heavy against her ass through Lexa’s pants brought the moan from Clarke’s throat this time, the sound muffled against the wall. Kisses trailed along her throat, stopping with Lexa’s chin resting on her shoulder.

There was a moment of peace, a second where CLarke relaxed into the body behind her, that was broken by a barely there hum that signaled Lexa turning the vibrator up to high. Clarke bit into her own fingers to muffle the loud gasped whine that hit at the feel of it, her hips bucking into the sudden intense sensation pressing intently against her clit. Lexa’s hips rolled against her as well, a low growl ripping from her when she felt the vibrations coming from the panties as well, her dick throbbing in her pants.

“Our friends and your potential buyers are just outside this room.” Lexa’s breath as hot against Clarke’s neck, her voice rough and low. “What do you think they’d say if they saw you rutting against me like an animal in the back room, hmm? Tell me baby girl.” Clarke’s hips hadn’t stopped pressing back into her, the feel of Lexa hard against her while the vibrator pressed constantly against her clit had her unsteady and lost in it all.

“Tell me.” Lexa punctuated her words by rolling her hips hard against Clarke while her hand fumbled with the remote to turn it down, earning a whine half of need and half thankful.

“I-I don’t know.” Clarke’s voice was husky, her hands trying to find purchase against the wall when Lexa turned the vibrations back up again. “They’d know.. Fuck Lex.. They’d know I’m yours, Daddy.” A whimper slipped through her lips before she could clench her teeth at the feeling of Lexa leaning even more into her, pressing her hips more towards the wall and the vibrator even more against her clit.

“That’s right, baby.” Lexa’s hands slid around Clarke’s hips and up to her chest under her top, gripping her through her bra, feeling her nipples harden against her palms. “Just like I’m yours.” The words were a husked whisper as she pulled back from Clarke, watching as the blonde squirmed against the wall for a moment. When she looked back, Clarke’s eyes were blown out and her body was trembling as she tried to straighten her clothes.

Lexa slowly lowered the speed on the remote, watching as Clarke relaxed slightly with each passing moment. Smirking as the shake in her step as she walked into her arms, Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s temple and chuckled when she heard her whisper. “You’re so evil.”

“You can tell me to stop at any time, baby girl.” Clarke looked up at her and Lexa could see the set determination in her jaw. “You know this isn’t a game you can win.”

The words seemed to simply spurr Clarke even more, her hips pressing forward until her wet heat was pressed against the outline of Lexa’s cock, the vibrator still going strong between them. Lexa’s heady moan was muffled against her lips as she leaned up for a kiss, groaning when she felt hands grip her ass tight, Lexa’s fingers digging into her flesh.  
“I can still last, Daddy.” Clarke’s eyes were playful as she waited for Lexa to meet her gaze again. “Can you?”

The challenge had Lexa’s brow rising slightly, her wolfish smile sliding back onto her lips as she straightened and confidently bucked her hips up into Clarke. “Oh, baby, don’t tempt me.” The playful challenge set in between them as Lexa gently pushed Clarke away from her, easily slipping back into a more dominant stance as she glared down at her girlfriend. “And don’t think I’ll forget that little challenge, baby girl, it deserves a punishment.”

Clarke swallowed hard, her throat dry, as she nodded and whispered out a soft, “Yes, Daddy.” The soft words had Lexa breaking once again, her eyes taking on a soft affectionate gaze as she leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Clarke’s lips.

It as all passion and love and Clarke clung to the feeling until Lexa pulled away and went back out into the gallery floor. Her body trembled at the loss of that warmth and the change in the rhythm of the vibrations against her. After taking a moment to try to compose herself, Clarke dove back into the fray as well.

Turns out Clarke could last another hour before Lexa had to get her out of there.

Raven was the one to point out Clarke’s state out to Lexa, worry creasing her brow. Clarke was leaning against the far wall, her eyes closed tight with her bottom lip between her teeth. Her skin was slick with a sheen of sweat and her body was very softly trembling. Nodding her thanks to Raven, Lexa went to grab her girl, lifting her into her arms easily and pressing soothing kisses to the side of Clarke’s head when she immediately whimpered and hid in her neck.

Lexa grunted softly when one of Clarke’s hands clutches at her chest, a moan coming from her when her thighs rubbed together in Lexa’s arms. The walk to the car was torture but sitting down was worse, a harsh gasp hitting the quiet air as soon as Lexa set Clarke down in the passenger seat. The soft hum of the vibrator filled the car and Lexa lifted the remote in question.

Clarke shook her head and just whispered, “Low.”

With the settings turned down, Clarke squirmed the whole ride home, her body tense and beyond stimulated. Lexa kept looking over to her, making sure she was still alright as she sped through the darkened streets. Pulling up to their home in record time, Lexa carefully lifted Clarke up once again and walked her through the front door. She immediately went to the bedroom, laying a squirming Clarke down as she tried to rid of her of her clothes. 

When she finally turned the vibrator off and slid the panties down Clarke’s legs, her arousal clinging to her skin enough to make Lexa moan at the sight of it, Clarke relaxed slightly at the relief that having the constant touch provided.

She watched as Lexa stripped as well, her eyes trained on Clarke’s glistening pussy, her gaze never moving even as she crawled up the end of the bed. Clarke’s head hit the pillows, her back arching to meet Lexa’s mouth as she immediately traced her tongue around her clenching entrance, two fingers trailing up to gently circle around her clit. 

“Lex.. Fuck, Daddy, please..” Clarke’s words were rewarded the moment they hit the room, Lexa’s tongue slipping inside of her as her hands moved to steady Clarke’s thighs. Fingers tangled into Lexa’s hair, Clarke tugging her in even closer as she started a slow pace against her.

Lexa pulled away when she felt Clarke starting to shake in her hands, answering her disgruntled groan with a soft kiss to her hip. Pressing little nips and kisses along her skin as she moved up along her body, Lexa didn’t stop until she was hovering over Clarke fully, her hips grinding down lightly to tease Clarke’s entrance with her cock before she gently thrust her hips until she was fully inside of her.

Slowly, Lexa trailed her fingers along Clarke’s arms and linked their fingers together, leaning down to press a deep kiss to her lips while her hips rolled against Clarke’s. She felt the moan against her lips when she pulled back until just the head of her dick was inside of Clarke and then thrust fully back in, creating a slow burn pace that had Clarke squeezing her hands tightly with her own.

“You can come this time, baby.” Lexa’s voice was strained, just as close as Clarke was after teasing her the whole night. She picked up the pace, starting to slip into quick slightly uncoordinated thrusts, Clarke’s legs coming up to wrap around her hips. “Go ahead, Clarke, let it go.” The whisper of her name from Lexa’s lips, the love and affection lacing her tone as she brushed an achingly sweet kiss to her cheek that betrayed the way her cock was slamming into her brought a whimper from Clarke’s throat as she tumbled over the edge.

Clarke felt like it would never end, her hands clutching Lexa’s as her back arched then fell back onto the mattress in a wave of tremors. She felt light and tingly, her eyes closing as they felt heavy as her breath came in gasped pants. 

Feeling Clarke tighten around her, the way her entire body seemed to try to bring Lexa in had her moaning into Clarke’s neck as she followed closely after, cumming inside of her as her thrusts slowed to ease Clarke through her orgasm. Lexa lifted her head when she heard a soft whine from Clarke, a smirk sliding across her lips when she noticed she was nearly asleep. As easily as she could, Lexa pulled out and rubbed her hand across Clarke’s stomach. Her muscles jumped at the touch and Lexa pressed soothing kisses to her shoulder as well.

Minutes later, Clarke turned her head and caught Lexa’s gaze, chuckling when she spotted the smirk still firmly on her face. “Don’t look at me like that.” Lexa grinned when Clarke rolled her eyes playfully at her, sleepily rolling to curl into Lexa’s arms.

“Do you feel better?” Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head when she simply nodded into her chest. She felt her hand trailing down her stomach and a strangled gasp stuck in her throat when she felt Clarke’s hand wrap around her cock, teasingly stroking it. The little shocks of pleasure shot through her as she hardened in Clarke’s hand, her eyes closing as her head fell back against the pillows. The graze of teeth against her skin followed by a harsh bite let her know Clarke was recovered enough to roll on top of her.

Clarke caught Lexa’s gaze with a smirk all her own, her hips bucking against Lexa’s length when she settled comfortably on top of her. “As amazing as that was, I think I’d feel better with one more orgasm, don’t you think?” The groan in response brought another soft laugh from Clarke, her voice raspy in the quiet of the room. 

She brought their lips together in a bruising kiss, Lexa’s hands coming to grip her hips tightly as she thrust her hips along the length of her dick. Clarke nipped Lexa’s bottom lip before she pressed kisses across her cheek to whisper in her ear. “Fuck me, Daddy.” 

Lexa growled and tightened her grip on Clarke, flipping around her so Clarke was on her stomach on the mattress with Lexa draped along her back, pressing kisses up the line of her spine as she pulled her hips up to meet her own. “As you wish, baby girl.” Her teeth bit into where the faded mark on Clarke’s neck had been as she thrust her cock fully into Clarke in one harsh movement.

Clarke’s hands gripped at the sheets as she moaned into the pillows, her body trembling as Lexa picked up a brutal pace. She wouldn’t last long, not with this pace and not with her body still tingling with her previous orgasm. Lexa’s hands trailed along her body, one slowly trailing down her stomach until her fingers were teasingly brushing her clit in time with her hard thrusts.

The room was filled with the sound of skin meeting skin, Clarke’s moans and whimpers mixing with Lexa’s growled grunts muffled against her neck. Lexa could feel their combined cum slick against her thighs, Clarke’s already dripping with it as well. Her hand was slick where she teased circles around her clit and the feel of Clarke so completely around her had her second release quickly coming up on her.

Losing the rhythm of her hips, Lexa focused her fingers more securely around Clarke’s clit until she felt her tensing, a sharp cry ringing out into the room as she felt Clarke cum hard around her. Lexa groaned as she came again as well, her body falling forward onto Clarke’s back. Humming softly, Lexa pressed a kiss to the mark she’d left before peeking at Clarke’s face.

The blonde was really passed out this time, her face relaxed and her body limp against the blankets. Shaking her head, Lexa simply rolled off of her before she gently covered Clarke with the sheets, a warmth spreading in her chest when Clarke unconsciously curled into her side. Pressing another kiss to Clarke’s temple, Lexa followed her into sleep. They could shower in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> so.. that was fun. i'm hella into these two with this dynamic so expect more tbh
> 
> also i'm open for prompts on my tumblr: werewolfxena


End file.
